


Vindicated

by vala411



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: After Hiccup was sent to prison when his father was found dead in his home, Hiccup befriends a mob enforcer and escapes prison, determined to clear his name and put the killer behind bars. Co-authored with Silvolde up to chapter 6. Will be further written alone after short HIATUS. Hiccstrid.





	1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is a plot Silvolde came up with and it's co-authored by both of us. I've asked to also put it on my profiles. So feel free to read. This has no update schedule as it is a side project.**

**I hope you will all enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

The side doors to the courtroom opened and Hiccup Haddock was led inside by two armed guards before taking his place at the Defendant’s desk in the room. The courtroom was full and he saw most of his friends sitting behind the Prosecution. ‘Did they all think he was guilty?’ Hiccup thought morosely as only Fishlegs and Astrid sat in the seats behind the Defendant. Those seats were nearly all empty.

Across from him at the Prosecution's table stood the District Attorney who was prepping some documents. Things went by in a haze once the Judge called the trial to order. The Prosecution opened with the opening statement “Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, today we are here to find justice for the deceased. To find justice for those who cannot speak anymore. Today the Prosecution will show that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd murdered his own father in cold blood…….” Hiccup closed his eyes as he tried to tune out the passionate speech and the hateful glares that he could feel on his back. ‘He was well and truly in hot water.’

The trial continued to drag on, painting Hiccup in an even worse light. His friends were called to the witness stand one by one.

 _“Stoick and_ him _were at odds but I never thought he'd do it…..”_ He could remember Snotlout saying. His lawyer cutting in with “Objection, hearsay!”

 _“I don’t believe he did it. He isn’t a person who would commit murder”._ Fishlegs said when he was called to the witness stand.

“And how long have you known Mister Haddock?” The DA that was cross examining him asked.

 _“Since_ second _year of University. We were roommates.”_

“And now you work together?” Fish was then asked.

 _“_ Yes _we applied to the same company. Hiccup wouldn’t kill anyone. He even got a promotion so he was happy sir. Why would happy people kill?”_

“That is a valid question Mister Ingerman.” The man now said as he took out a document. “Ladies and gentlemen of the jury may I present exhibit A. This is the life insurance policy for Stoick Haddock. Let the record show that his son, Hiccup Haddock, is the only beneficiary.”

Hiccup’s eyes landed on the lawyer as the man showed it to Fishlegs. “Do you recognize this?”

 _“No”_ Fishlegs responded.

“So you don’t know that your friend Mister Haddock would receive three million dollars upon his father’s death.”

 _“_ No _I did_ not. _”_ Fishlegs muttered. _“That’s family business.”_

“So wouldn’t a three million dollar bonus on top a promotion make Mister Haddock a lot more happier?” The prosecutor now asked. Hiccup saw Fishlegs clench his jaw before answering _“Not at the expense of someone’s life.”_

When Astrid was called to the stand after Fishlegs, Hiccup glanced back and noticed that Snotlout was sneering slightly. “What is your relationship with Mister Haddock?” she was asked. _“He is my boyfriend.”_. She replied as her eyes narrowed on the DA.

“And you are here to provide Mister Haddock with an alibi?”

 _“He was with me when his father_ died. _”_ Astrid stated. _“I dropped him off at his house.”_

“And this was before the police came?” He then asked her.

 _“Yes, but it wasn’t long_ there after _. I was pulling out the driveway. Hiccup was just in the house. He couldn’t have killed his father.”_

“Well yes, that would be the perfect alibi.” The prosecutor mused. “Tell me, do you know where Mister Haddock was during his lunch break at noon?”

 _“I don’t work with Hiccup, so_ no. _”_ Astrid stated.

“Would it surprise you Miss Hofferson that Mister Haddock ate his lunch alone?”

 _“_ Well _Fishlegs is in another department so they don’t have the same lunch_ hours. _”_ Astrid told the man.

“What if I told you that the time of death for Mister Haddock was around noon?” The prosecutor now grinned ferraly. “You wouldn’t be able to provide Mister Haddock with an alibi for that time would you?”

_“I wasn’t there so no.”_

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I present exhibit B.” The man now held up a tape. “These are the security footages from Mister Haddock’s company. It seems we can’t account for his whereabouts between noon and one o'clock.” Hiccup groaned as the trial went downhill from there. He could still remember the prosecutor tearing into his friends as well as the mounting evidence which included the murder weapon, with his fingerprints on it. He looked to his right to see his court appointed lawyer doing barely anything to defend him. The only thing the man had slid over to him was a paper that said ‘Consider a plea bargain.’ Hiccup looked at his lawyer in disgust and just shook his head. There was no way he was admitting to a crime he didn’t do.

Nervous sweat coated his brow when it had been time for the jury to deliberate. It wasn’t a good sign that it only took them a few minutes to come back with a verdict. “Guilty……….. Guilty…….. GUILTY…….” rang through Hiccup’s head as he tuned out the rest of what was said. “GUILTY……….. GUILTY……… GUILTY……….” kept swinging in front of his vision as he saw Astrid start to cry. “GUILTY……….. GUILTY………. GUILTY……….” he kept hearing as he was dragged out of the courtroom. “GUILTY……… GUILTY……… GUILTY…………” Hiccup’s eyes snapped open as he bolted upright, hitting his head on the underside of the bed above him.

“Will you stop shouting.” His bunkmate on the bed above growled.

“S……..Sorry…….” Hiccup managed to get out. That day still haunted him.

“What happened?” The man above peered down before quickly adding “not that I’m concerned or anything.”

“Oh, you do care Toothless. Thanks!” Hiccup replied with a grin as Toothless rolls his eyes in irritation. Some of the previous tension left him as he looked at the place he had ended up in.

“I don’t care about you. You are far too innocent to be here. I don’t even know why you got put here.” Toothless replies with a sudden growl of anger that made Hiccup’s own flare.

“Ok, first off, you know exactly why I am here. I told you already. It’s up to you whether you want to believe it or not. Second, I am not as innocent as you might think I am. When I find the person who did this I will make them pay.” Hiccup replied with an edge present in his voice.

“And how will you do that? You are in prison right now.” Toothless pointed out. “It’s not like you can get out of your life sentence.” His bunk mate huffed.

“You would know.” Hiccup quipped back. “And I will find a way to escape, don’t you worry about that.” Hiccup replied with determination and an edge of viciousness to his voice that made even Toothless stop and blink for a moment, even though he would never admit it, he was impressed by the change in character from the auburn-haired man.

“Whatever you say Hic” He replied to his bunk mate. “Now shut up and let me sleep.”

“Yeay yeah” Hiccup muttered as he rolled on his side. He didn’t think he would go back to sleep. The bars that separated him from his freedom were tauntingly staring him in the face, even through the darkness of the prison. He tried to close his eyes but sleep didn’t come and his mind began to drift back to that first day in prison.

The transfer to prison had been horrible. Hiccup had kept his head down the entire bus ride while being sat next to a big burly guy that could have snapped him like a twig. He had been roughly shoved out of the bus and by the time he’d gone through all the security he was more nervous than ever.

“Here’s your cell” A guard that had been escorting him told him and gave him a look that said he’s better get inside quickly. “Yo Nightfury, you got a new bunkmate. Don’t kill this one!” The guard chuckled as Hiccup let out a nervous gulp. There in the small cell sat a very muscled and intimidating guy. The man merely glanced at Hiccup before huffing and waving dismissively. The cell doors closed and the small room was bathed in silence even though the other inmates were raunchous as new prisoners were being led to their cells. “Hi….” Hiccup said tentatively as his cellmate was now watching him out of the corner of his eye. “I’m Hiccup.”

The man turned and gave Hiccup a once over before saying “Who in their right minds names their kid Hiccup?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

“Who in their right minds names their kid Hiccup?!” Hiccup heard the man ask.

“Who calls himself Nightfury?” Hiccup quipped back before he could reprimand his brain. The muscled man looked at him for a moment before chuckling a bit darkly.

“It’s an old nickname.” he answered. “And you got a mouth on you. It will probably get you killed before the end of the week.” Hiccup gulped as he sat down on the lowest bunk.

“That doesn’t sound pleasant.” Hiccup mumbled quietly but his cellmate still heard it.

“No freaking hell Sherlock.” the muscled man answered dryly. “What did you do to get thrown in here anyways?”

“Murder apparently.” Hiccup mumbled. “But I didn’t do it!”

“That’s what everybody here says.” the man chuckled. “So who did you supposedly off?”

“You are rather blunt, aren’t you.” It was a statement and not a question.

“I’ve seen my share of death.” The man shrugged.

“That isn’t something someone boasts about.” Hiccup mumbled.

“In my line of work it is.” He stated. “You can call me Toothless by the way.” Hiccup raised a brow. “Hey don’t look at me like that. I only let my friends call me Toothless.”

“Uhmm…… okay.” Hiccup didn’t know what to make of this man exactly. “He looked gruff and intimidating yet he seemed to in good spirits even while being in prison.

“Tell you what. I’ll tell you my reason for being here and you tell me yours.” Toothless offered.

“Okay, so in what line of work is murder something to boast about.” Hiccup raised a brow.

“Hired assassin.” Toothless told him plainly causing Hiccup’s eyes to widen. “I was a mob enforcer taking care of the dirty jobs for various mob families.”

“That’s how you got caught?” Hiccup asked with a gulp as he just realized that he was sharing a cell with a very dangerous guy.

“Nah man. Someone set me up and I got pinched by the coppers.” Toothless shrugged. “When I get out of this place I’m going to get even.”

“When?” Hiccup asked. “Isn’t everyone here in this block sentenced to life?”

“Of course when.” Toothless smirked. “I’m just humoring certain people right now. So spill, who did you supposedly off.” Toothless made are quotes as if he didn’t believe him.

“My dad, Stoick Haddock.” Hiccup mumbled as he held his head down. He didn’t see Toothless stare at him incredulously.

“Police Chief Haddock? That Stoick Haddock?!”

“The one and only.” Hiccup mumbled.

“Well no way you did that!” Toothless exclaimed.

“You…………. Believe me?” Hiccup asked with uncertainty.

“Boy, you are a twig. The Chief of Police would have snapped you in half if you tried anything!”

“Good to know that my lanky figure is proof enough for my innocence.” Hiccup stated sarcastically.

“Hey, I got some people to introduce you to during lunch.” Toothless suddenly stated. Hiccup looked him squarely in the eye and said “Are you sure about that?”

“If you want to live through the week in prison yes.” Toothless stated. “A lot of guys had it in for Chief Haddock. Now that he’s gone you’re the next convenient target for their anger.” Hiccup gulped. “Besides I’ve taken a liking to you. You might have sass in excess but at least you aren’t rude.” Hiccup raised a brow, he wisely chose not to ask.

When lunch time came around the inmates’ cells opened with an automatic clang causing Hiccup to jump. “You’ll get used to it” was all Toothless shrugged before Hiccup followed him out. Hiccup picked up some murmurs from the other inmates as they followed the throng that walked past the guards. Several were whispering none too softly and pointing “That’s Haddock?” “So skinny” “You sure he did the Chief in?” “Heard it was his own father.” “With a knife?” “How?!” “Cops caught him red-handed.” “Skinny thing.” “Easy pickings” “He’s with Nightfury!” “Why isn’t he dead yet?” He heard all the way to the mess hall. He grabbed a tray and grimaced as some type of food, or rather sludge, was scooped on the tray. Toothless indicated for Hiccup to follow and led him to a long table that had only three other people sitting there. The other inmates seemed to give the table a wide berth.

“Hi guys!” Toothless greeted jovially catching Hiccup off guard. The three people at the table, a large scary looking man with red hair and multiple stripes tattooed on his biceps and a pair of black-haired twins that had a mischievous glint in their eyes, greeted Toothless. “This here is Hiccup. He’ll be sitting with us from now on.”

“I will?” Hiccup asked as Toothless grabbed his bunkmate by the shoulders and steered him to sit on the bench opposite of the three.

“If you don’t want to get shanked today or for the rest of your stay then yes.” The man told Hiccup causing him to gulp. The twins introduced themselves as Barf and Belch while the redhead was busy glaring at Hiccup.

“Don’t mind mister grumpy here.” Belch rolled his eyes. “It takes a while for Hookfang to get used to new people.” Hiccup nodded slowly as he took in the situation. He took a look around, the gossip about him had quieted down and the other inmates were looking anywhere but at their table. ‘These must be some scary guys.’ Hiccup’s mind concluded as he suddenly felt an arm around his shoulders giving him a clap. “Hiccup will be our new mascot.” Toothless declared with a grin.

“Excuse me! What!” Hiccup choked out as he looked at the table of amused faces. He must have been very deep in thought if he missed some type of conversation.

“Well if Tooth says you’re in you’re cool to us.” Barf and Belch announced. Hookfang merely shrugged and went back to his food while Hiccup asked as if he’d missed something “In what?”  
“Why our prison gang of course.” Toothless snorted as Hiccup’s eyebrows shot up. ‘Okay…… first day in prison, get a scary bunkmate; check, have people that want you dead; check, join a prison gang; double check.’ His mind sarcastically checked off as Hiccup face-planted on the table.

After meeting the gang and finishing his lunch, Hiccup and Toothless were led back to their cell. A guard walked over to their cell an hour or so later and knocked on the bars to get their attention. “It's your lucky day Haddock, you've got a visitor” The guard stated without much emotion.

“Who?” Hiccup asked as he got up from his bunk.

“Astrid Hofferson” The guard replied before indicating that he come along.

Hiccup’s face lit up in joy, before he turned to Toothless and forced his expression to become neutral again.

“See you later Toothless.” He said and he received a mumbled reply from his cellmate before he exited the cell and followed the guard to the visitation room.

Hiccup sat down in front of a glass window, where Astrid sat on the other side.

Astrid's face lit up when she saw him and she grinned as Hiccup returned it. He picked up the phone to talk to her and she did the same.

“So how are things going on outside, Milady?” Hiccup asked her with a hint of sadness in his voice. Astrid noticed this and her heart broke as a result. She vowed to get him out of prison.

“Well Fishlegs and I are trying to make an appeal to get you out of here. Snotlout is happy that you are in prison and the twins don't think you killed Stoick but don't want to talk to us. Same with Heather and Eret.” She summarized.

Hiccup is saddened at the news but nods for Astrid to continue.

“Snotlout is also next in line for a promotion at the police department after Spitelout took over as Chief of Police.” Astrid replied and Hiccup raised a brow at the news.

“Really?” Hiccup asked and Astrid nodded.

“I wasn't expecting nepotism to happen in the Police department.” Hiccup muttered.

“Yes well I might be joining you in prison.” Astrid muttered as she pursed her lips.

“And why is that Milady?”

“Well Snotlout keeps making advances towards me now that you’re in here.” Astrid explained “and I’m this close to showing him where he can put his shiny badge.” Hiccup choked a bit as he tried to bite back his laughter. Knowing Astrid, she’d do just that, but then he sobered up as reality hit him.

“Astrid……” Hiccup said as he looked his girlfriend straight in the eyes. “Have you thought……” He didn’t want to say it but he had to. “Have you thought about seeing other people?”

“WHAT!” Astrid shouted in the phone causing Hiccup to hold it away from his ear.

“Honey, I got a life sentence.” Hiccup told her sadly. “I don’t want you waiting for me if you could be happy with someone else.”

“Now listen here you mulch-eating troll!!” Astrid gripped the receiver as she cursed. Hiccup vaguely wondered what the person recording the prison conversation must think of this particular insult. “I have no intention of dating other people, so don’t you dare suggest it! You did nothing wrong Hiccup, and Fish and I are going to prove it! Is that understood?”

“Yes Milady.” Hiccup gulped. When Astrid got like this it was best to just smile, nod and agree with her.

“Furthermore I don’t care what anyone else said. You are the guy for me and I will not be dating anyone else.”

“Yes Milady” Hiccup answered automatically. He wondered about her wording and realized some people might have already suggested to her that she forget about him.

“Good, now tell me what you’ve been up.” Astrid let go of her anger suddenly and sat there watching Hiccup as if it never happened. Sometimes his girlfriend could be scary.  
“Well apparently I joined a prison gang…..” Hiccup didn’t get much more out of his mouth when Astrid shouted once more “WHAT!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The second day in prison was probably as awkward as the first. The other inmates were shooting him nasty glares when Toothless’ back was turned. As the weeks past Hiccup had gotten used to the hatred-filled stares he was getting. “You think by now I’d be used to it.” He had told Astrid who came to visit him every Wednesday and Saturday.

Astrid had nodded as Hiccup started telling her what had happened on kitchen duty yesterday. “So this guy who is stirring the pot of mashed potatoes that was intended for the guards decided to get creative.”

“What do you mean by creative?” Astrid had asked with a raised brow.

“He dumped a whole container of salt in it.” When Hiccup told her that, Astrid nearly choked from laughter.

“I’m guessing the guards didn’t like that very much.” She mumbled.

“No, they did not.” Hiccup told her. “They cut lunch short and demanded we tell them who did it.”

“So did the guy get caught?” Astrid asked but Hiccup shook his head. “It might have just been all an ‘accident’.” He told her with a wink.

It was on another afternoon when they had some yard time that Hookfang spoke up “Your girl ain’t visiting today?” His question was directed at Hiccup without him looking at their appointed ‘mascot’. Barf and Belch were nearby and Toothless was shooting some hoops.

Hiccup looked at Hookfang oddly. The redhead never really said much to him and he assumed that for whatever reason the burly man disliked him. “She……. Eh….. said she may have found something to help my case.” Hiccup told the man tentatively.

“That’s good.” Hookfang hummed. “Wish my little lady could do that.”

“Your little lady?” Barf and Belch spoke in unison causing Hookfang to flush.

“You have a girlfriend Hookfang?” Hiccup took a chance and tested the waters by asking. ‘Maybe this big tattooed guy that could snap me in half doesn’t dislike me.’ he mentally pondered.

Hookfang turned red from embarrassment, which only made the others much more curious. Toothless had finished his game and came over towards the group. “What I miss?” He asked while sitting down on one of the benches.

“Hookfang has a girl!” The twins teased in a sing song voice causing Hookfang to blush more.

“I got a wife.” Hookfang spoke up causing the twins to quiet down and everyone to look at him in shock, and it wasn’t only his friends that heard him. Several inmates nearby had been staring at him as well. “What you looking at?!” Hookfang growled at them causing them to scurry away.

“Never pegged you for the kind to settle down.” Toothless mused as he patted his friend’s back. “But why haven’t we heard of her before?”

“Cause her previous boyfriend was a piece of work.” Hookfang growled. “All of you scoot closer cause I’m only telling this story once. The group did as told and Hookfang got a dreamy look on his face. “I met my girl Windshear in Vegas. She was a lounge singer at the time.”

“Ah love at first sight.” Toothless actually giggled as he looked at his friend’s face.

“Shut it you hopeless romantic.” Hookfang grumbled. “Anyway I was working as an accountant in Nevada at the time, don’t anyone give me that look!” Hookfang interjected. Hiccup raised a brow but wisely said nothing about Hookfang looking more like a biker than an accountant. “After a hard day’s work I ended up at the bar she was singing at.” The dreamy look was back. “She was a vision in her silvery gown and her voice was like a gift from the muses.” Hookfang now was lost in his own world.

“I’m not the only one that’s a hopeless romantic.” Toothless smirked but then continued listening to the story. “Oh she was an angel.” Hookfang gushed. “I returned many times to that bar just to hear her sing but one night as I was leaving I heard some commotion in the alley behind the bar. So I looked into the alley and I saw Windshear being hassled by some nasty guy. Chased him away I did and she recognized me as one of the regulars.”

“We’re assuming Windshear was her stage name.” Barf and Belch interjected.

“Yeah, her real name was Wilhelmina……” Hookfang was still in lala land. “And we got to talking after her shows. I finally had the courage to ask her out but she was hesitant. Turns out she had a three year old to take care of and that guy was her abusive ex demanding she hand over her child as well as money.”

“Damn man. He seems like an ass.”

“Oh he was.” Hookfang confirmed. “I had several run ins with the man while dating Wilhelmina. Nasty piece of work.”

“But how did you get in here?” Hiccup asked as he knew this cellblock was high security. Surely anything involving domestic abuse or whatever the case might have been would have been in a low security cellblock.

“The guy wouldn’t stop harassing my girl, even when I married her and adopted the kid. She once nearly broke it off with me because he sent a box of dead rats to her apartment. According to her the guy apparently had connections to the mob and she didn’t want me to get caught in the crossfire.” Toothless narrowed his eyes cause as a mob enforcer he knew the these types of guys that obsessed over women they left. “What happened?” Toothless finally asked.

“I got into a real bad fight with the guy one night.” Hookfang admitted. “He’s been hanging around the little girl’s school and their apartment. Wilhelmina was afraid to go into work that day and she called me that night. I don’t think she imagined I would confront the guy.”

“I ended up beating the crap out of him.” Hookfang admitted. “But I also ended up in the emergency room for stab wounds. Next thing I know I’m being cuffed to the bed by coppers telling me I’m under arrest for murder. You could imagine my reaction, I beat the guy up but got stabbed in the process. When I left he was most definitely alive. Next thing I know he’s dead and I’m on trial for a revenge killing. The Prosecution nearly painted him as a saint for wanting to see his only child and Wilhelmina was being torn apart on the stand as a bad mother.” The burly man growled. “I know she worked some less than reputable jobs before but it was to provide for her kid.”

“Next thing I know I’m guilty of premeditated murder and sentenced to here.” Hookfang grumbled. “I told mah girl to take the kid and hide. Her ex had mob connections and I don’t know if they’re still looking for her.”

“And you sure you didn’t kill this ex of her?” Toothless had to ask.

“I beat the guy up with my fists. He was shot to death.” Hookfang told him. “The cops never found the weapon and theorized that I might have tossed it. That damn prosecutor wasn’t any better either. He made it sound like I was planning to kill the guy all along. My momma would pull me over her leg and give me a trashing if she was still alive and heard I killed a man.” Hookfang shuddered.

Toothless was silent for a while and when Hiccup nudged him he looked up. “What are you thinking about?”

“Just that if the ex had mob connections then the DA might have been on the take as well.”

“On the take?” Hiccup questioned.

“You know getting kickbacks or bribes from the mafia to legally take care of some of their problems.” Toothless mumbled. “I’ve seen it happen a lot. Berk might seem idealistic but it’s a mafia controlled town. It’s what your father had been trying to stop.” Toothless confessed to Hiccup.

“Wait….. Hookfang who was the Prosecutor?” Hiccup asked as he hoped it wasn’t what he thought.

“Some DA named Throk Anderson.” Hookfang grumbled. “When I get my hands on him!” But Hiccup frowned as he thought about it all “Throk was the one that handled my case as well.”

All of the others turned towards hiccup. “I think something bigger might be in play here.”

Meanwhile a phone rang in an undisclosed location. “Hello?” A gruff voice answered. “Krogan, what is it?” There was some chatter on the other end before the man growled “I paid you to get rid of the father and son. I don’t care if the brat is in prison now. I wanted him gone.” There was more chatter on the other side of the line. “No you’ve disappointed me.” the gruff man mumbled. “I’ll have someone on the inside handle it. You just make sure you aren’t a nuisance to me.” The voice turned dark. “Remember what happened to Nightfury. We wouldn’t have you falling into the same boat now would we.” The call ended just as quickly as it was started before the shadowy person dailed another number. “Don’t say anything, just listen.” the man stated. “I want you to get rid of some people for me before they become a pain in the behind.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Astrid let out a huff as she stepped off the bus. The cold wind was blowing harshly these past few days. Today she was supposed to visit Hiccup but a cryptic call from the twins had made her curious. She wondered what could have been so important that the twins called her in. She entered Berk’s main Hospital and made her towards the morgue that was located downstairs.

“Astrid” Ruffnut greeted as she entered the room. “How are you?” the female twin asked.

“I’m fine” Astrid responded. “Why did you want to see me?”

“We need to talk girl.” Ruffnut told her solemnly.

“If this is about me moving on….”

“No...No…” Ruffnut quickly stated. “It’s the exact opposite.”

Astrid looked at Ruffnut sceptically. “What are you trying to pull?”

“Nothing…. Look, let’s wait for my brother. He was running a few tests.” Ruffnut told her as they stood in the cold room.

“I thought you wanted me away from Hiccup. All the others had been saying it even if they thought I didn’t hear them.” Ruffnut flushed scarlet at that.

“Okay I admit that we might have thought that but the evidence speaks otherwise.”

“What evidence?” Astrid asked looking quite eager. “Will this clear Hiccup?”

“Not exactly…” Ruffnut mumbled just as her brother entered the laboratory. “There you are Butt-elf!”

“Hiya Astrid!” Tuffnut greeted. “Ruff, you told her about the inconsistencies yet?”

“What inconsistencies?” Astrid now asked.

Ruffnut looked a little unsure about what she was going to tell Astrid next. Instead she said “Yeah, but Tuffnut knows more details, so you have to ask him.”

“Hey don’t lay this all on me! You’re the one that got suspicious!” Tuffnut retorted.

“Can it butt-elf!”

“Don’t call me butt-elf, you troll for brains!” Tuffnut shot back.

“What did you say you slimy son of…” Ruffnut’s reply was interrupted by Astrid who shouted “ENOUGH!” Both twins were now looking at the annoyed blond. “I came here because you guys told me you had news. Now what is it!” She growled and placed the twins under a glare that said ‘you made me miss visitation for this’.

“Alright alright,” Tuffnut said. “Another Medical Examiner apparently worked on Stoick. We asked if we could see his body for the investigation but we were thrown out.”

“And that is an issue because…?” Astrid asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Because we are the best the department has!” Ruffnut stated. “You’d expect that the police would want their best people on this case.” Astrid nodded at that statement. The cops would want to get to the bottom of who killed their boss and she knew the twins were very good at their jobs, if you ignored their tendency to finish each other’s sentences and created small scale explosions.

“So who was this other ME?” Astrid asked. “Are you sure they weren’t just better than you guys?”

Both twins put a hand over their hearts and looked aghast at Astrid for even suggesting that. “Astrid I thought you had faith in our abilities!”

“Oh I do.” Astrid told them. “I just wonder constantly if you guys are sane or not.”

“HEY!” Both Ruffnut and Tuffnut shouted in unison.

“So who was this Medical examiner that got on your hackles?” Astrid asked as her journalistic instincts were prickling.

“Oh it was Camicazi.” Ruffnut muttered not at all looking happy about it. “She actually threw us out of our own lab before the body came. THE NERVE OF THAT WOMAN!”

“Wait who is Camicazi?” Astrid now asked. She had never heard that name before.

“You know we told you about the whole scandal that there was during medical school. Guess who caused it.” Tuffnut stated.

“Nooo…. Seriously?!” Astrid was astonished. “Why was she even allowed to become a ME after that?”

“We don’t know but we sure as hell want to find out.” Ruffnut told Astrid.

“And what about you siding with Snotlout and the others at the trial?” Astrid asked. “Did you seriously think Hiccup was guilty?”

“What NO!” The twins shouted before Ruffnut explained. “Astrid, Thor, we wanted to sit with you and Fish. There’s no way Hiccup could have done that to his own dad.”

“But we had to make a decision.” Tuffnut continued. “Thanks to Camicazi’s report the cops thought Hiccup did it. If we didn’t make it look like we sided with them then we’d be a hell of a lot farther from uncovering the truth.”

“We’re really sorry Astrid but we couldn’t tell you we’d plan to look into this whole mess. No way that fishbone did it.”

Astrid looked at the twins while frowning. She had to admit that the case was high-profile and it would have hindered them a bit if they supported Hiccup out in the open. “You know how Snot is girl.” Ruffnut told her.

Astrid had to nod at that. Every time she saw the guy she wanted to throw up. It didn’t matter that he was Hiccup’s own cousin. Snotlout tended to throw it into her face that she was dating a good for nothing murderer. “Yeah I know.” Astrid muttered.

“So what have you been able to find out?” She then asked.

Ruffnut sighed “Not much but things don’t add up.”

“Like?”

“Well we never got to see Stoick’s body.” Ruffnut told her. “All we have is the word of that quack.”

“The funeral was a closed casket one.” Tuffnut added. “And the blood on the knife was Stoick’s but I can’t find any of the medical records from the hospital itself.”

“You done digging bro?” Ruffnut asked and then explained to Astrid that Tuffnut had been lurking in the hospital archives trying to dig up Stoick’s file.

“We got nothing sis. The file is missing, Camicazi’s autopsy report was the only thing that was there.”

“See, something fishy is going on!” Ruffnut told her. “There should be detailed medical records on Stoick but those are missing. Even the tox screen report is gone.”

“So you’re thinking foul play?” Astrid asked and thought ‘This might exonerate Hiccup.’

“We are thinking it, we just can’t prove it.” Tuffnut muttered. “They might claim that the missing paperwork was an error but we don’t think so.”

“My twin senses are tingling.” Tuffnut stated “Someone is scheming here and none of it is in Hiccup’s benefit.”

“Well it’s something, but I can’t just go waltzing into the police department or the DA’s office with just this. They’ll think I’m the crazy one. All of this is circumstantial.”

“So what can I do with this?” Astrid asked.

“Well let’s just say we know a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy.” Tuffnut stated but that backtracked at the glare Astrid was sending him. “Okay It’s Heather’s brother.”

“The recluse?” Astrid asked. She had only met him once but he seemed pretty deranged to her.

“The genius hacker recluse.” Ruffnut stated “Yeah”

“Look, if anyone can uncover what is really going on it’s him.” Tuffnut had stated.  
That was how Astrid found herself not a few hours later banging on a door. “DAGUR OPEN UP! I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE!” She kept knocking and knocking until the door opened and she accidentally hit the occupant in the face.

“Oh my Thor!” Astrid shouted as she didn’t mean to do that. “I am so sorry! It was an accident!” She told the red-haired man that would probably have a black eye later. He raised his hands in a gesture that said not to worry.

“Come in.” He muttered. “Heather called. Said the twins were sending you cause you needed a favor.”

“It’s more than a favor really. A man's life depends on this.” Astrid stated.

“Oh you sweet on him?” The man that introduced himself as Dagur teased. Astrid blushed furiously at that before whacking Dagur in the shoulder. “OUCH!! I get it I get it!!” Dagur shouted.

“Can you help me out or not?” Astrid asked. She was pretty skeptical about the whole thing but getting Hiccup exonerated was her first priority. “I’m guessing the twins already told you what I’m here for.”

“They did.” Dagur admitted. “You know my fee ain’t cheap, and what we are technically going to do will be against the law.”

“I can pay.” Astrid told him. She didn’t know much about Heather’s brother but she doubted he would betray one of his sister’s friends. “I just need to know if there is anything that can free my boyfriend.”

Dagur nodded and led Astrid into a dark room that was filled with computers. She watched as he sat down behind a monitor and began typing furiously. Dagur said nothing for the next twenty minutes until he grumbled “Well this is problematic.”

“You couldn’t get in?” Astrid asked.

“Oh I got in.” Dagur smirked and then looked at Astrid with a serious face “It’s just that someone posted a hit on your boyfriend on the dark web.”

“WHAT!” Astrid’s eyes widened. ‘That couldn’t be possible’ She thought as Dagur continued.

“It’s very plausible if there was someone with a lot of money behind the hit. Who did your boyfriend manage to piss off?”

“No one!” Astrid told Dagur as her voice rose. “He worked in an architectural firm!”

“Well either way he’s in deep water.” Dagur muttered. “Someone is out to get him.”

“Can you do anything about it?” Astrid asked.

“No, but your guy better watch his back.” Dagur stated. “This is no ordinary situation.”

“Did you find anything on the medical records?” She asked next.

‘They are in a secure server. Highly encrypted.” Dagur told her. “Whoever did this didn’t want them easily found.”

“But why?” Astrid asked. “Why encrypt a dead man’s medical records?”

“Maybe he isn’t so dead as it would seem.” Dagur shot back causing Astrid’s eyes to widen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was a new dawn and Hiccup yawned as Toothless tried to shake him awake. “Oh will you wake up!!” Toothless shook him again. “We’ll be late for breakfast.

“Let me sleep!” Hiccup mumbled as he pressed his face back into the uncomfortable cushion.

“I’m getting hungry!” Toothless huffed.

“You’re always hungry bud.” Hiccup grumbled as he swatted Toothless’ hands away. “Breakfast is just as tasteless as any other day.”

“It’s still food!” Toothless now whined and Hiccup groggily wondered how this was the same man that had been a mob enforcer. “Now come on!” Toothless now yanked Hiccup’s foot causing him to be dragged off the bed.

“OI!” Hiccup groaned before he waved Toothless off. “Right, right. I’m coming!” It was a few minutes later that the guards got busy with leading the prisoners to the mess hall. Unbeknownst to Hiccup and Toothless they were being observed by two particular guards. “Is that them?” One of the guards asked.

“Yes brother it is.” The other confirmed. “It’s fortunate that they were put together in the same cell. So how are we going to do this?”

“I might have an idea on that. Drago wanted to make it look like an accident. Now shall we go see about our soon to be associate Ryker?”

“Soon to be? Viggo what are you plotting?” The guard named Ryker asked.

“You’ll see soon brother. Soon.” Viggo smirked as he watched the inmates enter the mess hall.

Meanwhile Astrid was on a mission of her own. She had been sitting in front of the DA’s offices since the morning and was still waiting. “How much longer is Mr. Anderson going to take?” She asked the secretary that was busy filing her nails.

“DA Anderson is a very busy man miss…..”

“Hofferson.” Astrid repeated. “As I told you before. I have an appointment. It’s already two hours after that time.” Astrid was getting annoyed now.

“Miss as I said DA Anderson is a very busy man. If you would like to make another appointment….”

“What I would like…..” Astrid slammed her palms on the secretary's desk. “Is for the man to actually see me!” She growled. “This is the third time he’s blown off my appointment and he won’t take my calls.”

“Miss…..”

“Listen, either the man hears what I have to say or I shall write an article on the negligence of the DA’s office when dealing with the people they are supposed to serve.” Astrid growled. She really didn’t want to use her job to threaten someone but she was at the end of her rope.

“I’ll…. I’ll see if he’s in.” The secretary was taken aback and quickly put her nail file down before scurrying into her boss’ office. Astrid could hear faint voices coming from the room. It sounded like someone was saying “ _......still here?!_ ” then the voice got louder “ _What do you mean she threatened us!_ ” It then quieted back down when they realized how loud they had been shouting. Astrid stood with her arms crossed as the secretary came back out a minute later. “Mr. Anderson will see you now.” The woman told her as Astrid was shot a not so discreet glare. Astrid nodded and then walked into the DA’s office. Astrid sometimes wished it was still the Viking times. At least there she could have carried around an axe to threaten people.

“Miss Hofferson so nice to see you.” The DA greeted and indicated for her to take a seat, yet the greeting didn’t sound sincere. Astrid took the offered seat and looked the man in the eye. “I was thinking you were avoiding me.” She got right to the point as she folded one leg over the other. “I’m assuming you know why I’m here.”

“Well yes, miss Hofferson. You claim to have new evidence in the case of Mr Haddock.” Throk stated as he regarded the woman that sat in front of him. “Miss Hofferson, I must tell you that this case is closed.”

“But you have the authority to open it again.” Astrid stated.

“I do, but…..”

“But what?” Astrid asked as she narrowed her eyes.

“It was an open and shut case miss Hofferson. No matter how much you believe your boyfriend didn’t do it, he was convicted by a jury of his peers.”

“Convicted does not mean he’s guilty. Especially with what I’ve discovered, and you know as well as I do that the justice system isn’t foolproof. Innocent people also get convicted for crimes they did not commit.” Astrid told the DA. “I’m not naive or blinded by love if that was what you were thinking. I know that Hiccup could never have killed his father.”

“Well then miss Hofferson, if you are so convinced then what is this evidence you have.” Throk asked then as he looked pointedly at Astrid.

“My evidence is the lack of there being evidence.” Astrid told him causing the DA to raise a brow with even more skepticism.

“Excuse me?!”

“There is a lack of evidence.” Astrid stated. “Well there is now.”

“Miss Hofferson, I’m not sure I understand.”

“I have to ask you, where are all the files that were used in the trial, because I have it on good authority that they are missing.” Astrid stated. “No medical records, an autopsy done by a less than reputable ME, not even a tox report.”

“Miss Hofferson, files cannot just go missing.”

“And yet they have.” Astrid stated.

Throk let out a cough to try and hide his discomfort. “You didn’t know that the records had gone missing, did you?” Astrid asked as she looked at the man. “Records are missing, something fishy is going on. Tell me are you sure that Stoick Haddock is dead?”

“Isn’t that a bit far-fetched Miss Hofferson? I think you’re reaching.” Throk stated as he calmed down somewhat.

“It might be, Stoick might not be alive, but who knows with the missing records.” Astrid stated. “Isn’t it your duty to find out why key evidence in Hiccup’s trial has gone missing?”

Meanwhile, that night in the prison two guards were standing in front of a cell in solitary confinement. “Are you sure about this?” Ryker asked.

“If we want the job done then we’d want the best.” Viggo stated.

“But this guy…… you know his reputation right.” Ryker whispered. “He’s killed his own guys. What’s to say he won’t turn on us.”

“Well then we should give him something that he can’t refuse.” Viggo smirked as he opened the cell. Inside there sat a particularly tall and muscular inmate.

“Red we got a job for you.” Viggo stated, forgoing a greeting.

“Why should I do something for some of Drago’s toadies?” The man laughed as Ryker had to hold his brother back.

“We’re no toadies.” Viggo stated.

“You sold out to a mobster.” The man in the cell stated. “Doesn’t get toadier than that.”

“Look, are you interested or not Red Death?” Ryker growled. “Our esteemed employer has the power to get you out of here, if you do him this little favor.”

“It depends, what are you offering?” The man shrugged.

“You could get out of solitary tomorrow Red.” Viggo stated. “We got some pull with the warden. Put in a good word for you.”

“I can easily get out of solitary in a week without owning you lugnuts anything.” The Red Death shrugged. “You have to do better than that if you want my help.”

“You get to kill Nightfury.” Ryker bluntly stated. That seemed to have gotten the prisoner’s attention. “He and his cellmate have to go.”

“And who is this cellmate?”

“Hiccup Haddock.” Viggo stated. “Stoick Haddock’s son.” The Red Death growled upon hearing the name Haddock.

Well that’s certainly a surprise.” The man smirked. “Alright I’m in.” Viggo nodded before they closed the door and went back to the control room. Once Viggo was inside he set about deleting their meeting with the prisoner from the video archives.

“Are you really going to do what you promised?” Ryker asked as he watched his brother work. Their shift was still ongoing and there was no one else around.

“Of course not brother,” Viggo smirked maliciously. “That man is as much a nuisance to Drago as Nightfury and Haddock. He’ll be disposed of once the deed has been done. Can’t have him implicating anyone of us.”

“So he’s just a means to an end.” Ryker stated. “But you know what happened the last time he and Nightfury squared off.”

“So what?” Viggo muttered. “That block only has scum. Who cares if a few are caught in the crossfire.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hiccup woke up the following day with a lazy yawn. He nearly rolled off his small bunk when Toothless grabbed him as he was hopping down his. “Whoa take it easy sleeping beauty.” Toothless mumbled as he shoved Hiccup back on the cot.

“Uwhaaa…” Hiccup cracked open an eye. “What are you doing up so early?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Toothless mumbled as he took off his top and started his morning exercise an hour or so early. His tattooed back muscles flexed as he did push-ups while Hiccup tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

“You know, you should really think about bulking up.” Toothless suggested between push-ups. “A scrawny fishbone won’t last long in here.”

“HEY! I got muscles!” Hiccup retorted.

“Yeah you got some muscle but no six pack.” Toothless teased. “Your girl would probably like that.” He winked at Hiccup.

“I doubt that.” That statement earned a scoff from Toothless.

“I’m serious,” Hiccup said. “Astrid’s the sporty one. She could have had any jock or weightlifter as a boyfriend if she wanted.”

“Then why she choose you?” The question wasn’t asked in a condescending manner but Toothless was definitely curious.

“She once told me that she’d been around bulky guys all her life.” Hiccup shrugged. “I guess the macho athletic type lost its appeal to her.”

“But why you?” Toothless asked again. “How did you two meet?”

Hiccup let out a chuckle. “That really brings me back. You know, it all started with a visit to the school infirmary.”

“You really are a trouble magnet aren’t you.” Toothless raised a brow as he looked at Hiccup, having stopped mid-push up.

“It wasn’t my fault really.”

“So……”  
“Soooooo…….” Hiccup let out a nervous laugh. “Okay, so dad encouraged me to try out for the soccer team. But I only became the waterboy in the end.” Hiccup shrugged at this. “I was carrying several towels on the field when the girls’ field hockey team was practicing.”

“Ooooh” Toothless stopped what he was doing and sat down cross-legged on the floor. “She played?”

“Astrid was the captain.”

“So waterboy and hockey captain.” Toothless laughed. “What an odd pair you made.”

“Tell me about it.” Hiccup mumbled. “So I was walking around the field and Astrid was dealing with some Hockey politics.”

“There’s politics in hockey?” Toothless asked while cocking his head to the side.

“In High school hockey there is. At least that’s all I know about it.” Hiccup shrugged. He was really glad his Highschool days were behind him.

“So what happened?” Toothless asked more like an eager puppy than mob enforcer.

“‘K. So I’m walking along the field and Astrid has this dispute with a girl that wants her captain spot. They are fighting it out and I’m none the wiser.” Hiccup told his cellmate. “Next thing I know I get hit on the head with a projectile that ended up giving me a concussion.”

Toothless quirked an eyebrow as Hiccup continued. “When I wake up I’m in the infirmary with Astrid sitting by my bed. She tried to apologize numerous times cause she hit the ball way too hard and it struck me.” Hiccup told him. “I honestly don’t remember much about that. I think my mind might have short-circuited or it was the concussion but at that moment I thought she was as beautiful as a Valkyrie.” Hiccup now blushed. “I ended up blurting it out too.”

Toothless tried to stifle a laugh as Hiccup said “We ended going on our first date a week later.”

“That is soooo cute.” Toothless gushed and Hiccup really had to wonder if the hard exterior was just a front for the hopeless romantic. “Highschool sweethearts!”  
“After High School we went our separate ways a bit.” Hiccup told him. “I went to study architecture while Astrid decided to go to community college to study journalism.”

“Why community college?” Toothless then asked as he was way too perceptive. “I’m guessing she was very athletic. Wouldn’t she have gotten a full ride scholarship to any university?”

“She did……” Hiccup mumbled. “But….”

“But…..” Toothless coaxed.

“Her parents died when she was a kid and her uncle Finn was her last relative.” Hiccup told the man. “He got diagnosed with a terminal illness in her Junior year. She decided to stay in Berk and take care of him.”

“Oh…. I’m sorry to hear that.” Toothless said and wished he hadn’t pried.

“Don’t be. Finn Hofferson was a good man, and I admire Astrid for sticking with her family when times got rough.” He told Toothless. “It’s one of the things I admire about her.”

“One?” Toothless quirked a brow as he tried to lighten the mood. “What are the other things?”

“Well, she’s selfless, she’s driven. She’s one hell of a kisser…” Hiccup blushed at that while Toothless smirked. “And she got hell of an aim with a curling iron and axe.”

“I’m sensing another story there.” Toothless teased.

“Uhm...well...ah….” Hiccup blushed as he remembered the ‘curling incident’. “Maybe….” But before anything else could be said alarms started blaring all over the prison.

“What’s going on?!” Hiccup asked as he stood up from the bunk. This wasn't a normal siren. Red siren lights flashed in the hallways as the inmates were getting rowdy.

“It’s a riot!” Toothless said as he was familiar with this.

“RIOT!” Hiccup’s went up an octave.”What do you mean riot?!”

“Just keep your head down.” Toothless advised as he put on his top again. “The guards won’t hurt you if you aren't involved. The cell doors have automated loc-” Toothless was interrupted from his explanation when all the cell doors in the block slid open with loud clangs.

“That isn’t normal,” He mumbled.

“You don’t say,” Hiccup added.

“Now is not the time for sass.” Toothless told him as he peered outside the cell. Numerous inmates had gone outside onto the catwalks and were riling up the others. “This isn’t normal at all.” He then turned to Hiccup and said “You watch my back. We should find the others.”

“What happened to staying put?”

“That only applies if the whole cell block wasn’t in an uproar.” Toothless muttered as they slid out. “Someone must have overpowered the guards and taken control of the prison.”

“That would be bad….”

“That would be very bad,” Toothless said as he spotted Hookfang on the level below. “Right now there is safety in numbers. This doesn’t look like an ordinary riot.”

“That does not make me feel any better!” Hiccup shouted.

“Just think of it as a good story to tell your girl later.” Toothless retorted as they were making their way through rioters, trying to reach Hookfang and Barf and Belch. They were on the third story stairs when Toothless stopped, causing Hiccup to crash into him.

“You!!!” Toothless shouted over the chaos as he saw the person standing in front of him.

“Me!” The other said with a hint of smugness.

Hiccup peered over his shoulder to see a muscled man blocking their way.

“Uhm…. hello?” Hiccup said with uncertainty.

“Why, hello Hiccup,” The muscled man greeted offhandedly.

“How did you know his name?!” Toothless was immediately on guard as he tried to push Hiccup behind him. “Why would the Red Death know his name?” Toothless asked again as the other just chuckled.

“I always try to know the names of the people I’d be killing.” The other man shrugged as Toothless let out a low growl while Hiccup gulped.


End file.
